Remember
by Cosy-chan
Summary: Luffy et sont équipage rencontre de drôle de personnes. Mais qui sont-elles ? Pourquoi Zoro semble connaître 2 d'entre elles ? Vont-il réussir à déjouer les plan d'un maléfique scientifique ? Vnez lire ! fanfiction ZOSAN ! Rating T pour grande violence à certains chapitres ! Présence de OC !


Boujour tout le monde ! Voici ma toute première Fanfiction sur le forum One Piece !

Je tiens à préciser qu'auncun de mes personnages ne sortira avec un personnage de l'univers One Piece et que cette fanfiction est un ZoSan !

L'univers et les personnage d'OP ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont a Eiichiro Oda-san ! En revanche, le scénario et les OC sont bien les miens et toutes ressemblance avec une autre histoire ne serait que pur hasard !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Prologue

La famille Ji était constituée de deux aînés et deux cadets séparés de 3 années.

Les plus grands étaient des faux jumeaux quelques peu spéciaux, le premier était un jeune garçon qui prenait plaisir à s'habiller comme une fille avec de jolies robes à dentelles et de mignons escarpins du nom de Shinji, quand à la deuxième elle était très vive et enjoué et prenait un malin plaisir à torturer ses cadets avec un doux sourire presque maternelle et s'appelait Ranji.

Les plus jeunes étaient également de faux jumeaux mais néanmoins bien plus timides et réservés que leur aînés. Le premier était un jeune marmiton qui rêvait de faire ses preuves dans les plus grandes cuisines du monde et de découvrir All Blue, son sourire était des plus adorable et il était très sérieux sur n'importe quelle tâche à accomplir, il se nommait Sanji. Quand a la dernière elle était à croquer, simple et timide mais très souriante, un rien pouvait l'émerveiller et elle adorait son jumeaux plus que tout et avait pour nom Maji.

Chaque paire de la famille Ji aimait son double et malgré les apparences, les aînés prenaient grand soin de leurs cadets. Une grande ville éclairée aux couleurs chatoyantes, des personnes bien habillés et riant gaiement, des ruelles étroites et des escaliers en colimaçon abîmés et tordus. Le côté sombre de cette ville resplendissante, les bas quartiers où vit le reste de l'espèce humaine, les déchets. Dans le fin fond des ombres se trouvait un restaurant éclairé et empli de bonne humeur où les ivrognes chantaient et riaient, quatre jeunes serveurs se démenaient de leur mieux pour faire passer les lourds plateaux chargés de plats et de chopes pleines d'alcool.

-Sanji-chooou~ Tu peux apporter ça à la table 6 s'il te plaiiiit~ ?

-Je t'ai déjà dis de pas m'appeler comme ça Onii-chan ! Et puis c'est quoi cette tenue ! Tu es un homme !

-Ah ! Tu me brise le coeur Sanji-chéri ! Des mots si durs sortis de la bouche d'un si jeune petit garçon~

-Chuis pas p'tit ! J'ai 8 ans ! Et arrête tes surnoms débiles !

-Ala ala ! Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? Serais-tu en train de te plaindre mon chou ? Murmura une voix à son oreille avant de la mordre. Le blondinet vira au rouge cramoisie en plaquant sa main contre son oreille et se retourna vivement vers sa sœur, rouge de honte et de colère.

-Laisse-moi passer j'ai du travail !

-Comme tu voudras petit trésor~ Fit-elle avec un clin d'œil, lui soufflant un baiser.

Sanji fit une grimace dégoûtée et s'empressa d'aller donner la commande. Alors qu'il retournait aux cuisine, il vit sa jumelles en difficultée un peu plus loin avec deux ivrognes qui étaient un peu trop entreprenant. Il s'y précipita et se plaça devant elle tel un preux chevalier venant sauver sa princesse.

-Laissez-la tranquille ! Vous voyez pas que vous l'effrayez ?!

-O-onii-chan.. Bégaya la plus petite, son plateau tout contre elle. Ce n'est pas grave ! C-c'est ma faute..

-Arrête de toujours prendre sur toi Maji ! Ces gars sont répugnant, ils n'ont pas à te toucher !

-QUOI ? Il a dit quoi l'gamin ?! J'vais lui refaire le portrait à c'marmot ! S'écria un des deux hommes.

-Allons, pas si vite monsieur..

Une main sortie de nul par se posa sur son épaule, commençant à la broyer alors que l'ivrogne tombait à genoux en criant de douleur.

-J'aime mieux ça.. Je n'aime pas beaucoup lorsqu'on s'attaque au plus faible, vous comprenez ? Souffla Ranji à son oreille, un horrible sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Le deuxième tenta de secourir son ami mais il fut envoyer violemment contre le mur.

-GIRL KICK ! S'écria Shinji, appuyant bien son talon contre la joue de l'homme inconscient. Il en va de même pour toi !

-Onee-san, Onii-san ! S'exclama Maji avec un grand sourire alors que son jumeaux bougonnait, cachant ses mains tremblantes de peur dans ses poches.

-Toujours à vouloir se faire remarquer, ces deux crétins.. Marmonna-t-il en tournant les talons pour enfin retourner aux cuisines.

Alors que les aînés mettaient les malpropres dehors, Maji avait vu son frère s'en aller la tête basse, elle avait vu à quel point il tremblait de peur face à l'homme mais malgré tout il s'était interposé. Il avait voulu la secourir et il avait échoué. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, hochant la tête avec détermination et trottina jusqu'aux cuisines, s'y engouffrant.

-Onii-chan ? Appela-t-elle en scrutant les lieux avant de s'arrêter sur une tête blonde qui dépassaient d'une des tables de travail. Un doux sourire apparu sur son visage et elle emboîta le pas, elle posa son plateau en chemin et arrivée en bout de table elle se pencha sur le côté.

-Ça ne va pas ?

Sanji qui était tranquillement assit à se morfondre sursauta violemment et se cogna contre le rebord.

-Itaiii ! Bon sang ! Tu m'as fais peur !

-Oh pardon ! Tiens, un bisou magique ! Dit-elle gentiment en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Le blondinet rougit légèrement et bougonna alors que sa sœur pouffait.

-Tu n'as plus mal ?

-C'est ça, moque toi de moi..

-Je ne parlais pas de ta tête idiot !, elle leva sa main et la posa sur la poitrine de son jumeau à l'endroit du cœur. Il ne te fait plus mal ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Je-

-Je t'ai vu trembler de peur et de rage tout a l'heure, ça me fait beaucoup de peine de te voir tout triste comme ça..

-Je n'avais pas peur ! S'écria-t-il avant de détourner la tête, sa petite main crispée sur son t-shirt. Je te le promets. Je te promets de devenir beaucoup beaucoup plus fort pour pouvoir te protéger correctement.. Je te le promets Maji ! Dit solennellement le petit garçon en relevant la tête, le regard déterminé. La jeune fille pencha la tête sur le côté et un adorable sourire fendit ses lèvre. Elle leva son petit doigt, incitant son frère à faire de même.

-C'est une promesse !

Le visage de Sanji s'éclaira et il hocha vigoureusement la tête alors qu'ils liaient leurs petits doigts. De l'autre côté de la porte, les deux aînés souriaient attendrit et se promirent de toujours veiller avec soin à leur tendre et précieux cadets.

C'était un jour comme les autres, les deux derniers étaient alors âgés de 10 ans, tout deux étaient allé dans le monde d'en haut pour aller faire le marché, histoire de remplir le frigo du restaurant, sur ordre du patron. Maji avait supplié ses aînés pour qu'ils viennent avec eux mais ils avaient refusés, prétextant du travail alors qu'ils jouaient aux cartes. Sanji essayait de réconforter sa sœur comme il pouvait, ne voulant en aucun cas la voir si triste. Il jeta un œil à la liste et soupira, il ferait en sorte que cette sortie soit la plus amusante possible. Ils achetèrent des fruits et légumes de diverses sortes ainsi que de la viande et du poisson, le blondinet faisait le pitre et sa jumelle commençait doucement à reprendre des couleurs, un doux sourire s'installant, il l'entendit même rire un bref instant. Alors qu'il longeait le marché, le futur cuistot ne pu retenir une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Maji, pourquoi tu voulais tellement que Ranji et Shinji viennent ?

-Parce que je pensais que pour une sortie en famille ça pourrait être amusant.. Soupira-t-elle en triturant les manche de son haut blanc.

-Tiens regarde là-bas ! Des jongleurs ! S'exclama-t-il en montrant une petite place où un cercle c'était formé.

La jeune fille s'empressa d'aller voir, les yeux brillant d'une admiration contenu alors que les drôles de personnages se tenait en équilibre sur une grosse boule, faisant voler leur balles au dans le ciel, leur habits coloré en faisait presque mal aux yeux et leur masques auraient presque pu être effrayant. Sanji sourit doucement en voyant sa sœur si admirative et souriante, il avait cru un instant devoir recommencer tout ses efforts à cause de sa bêtise.

Se fut en début d'après-midi qu'ils rentrèrent au restaurant, se faisant aider pour ranger les courses. Le patron les félicitèrent et leur donnèrent à chacun trois bonbons. Les deux enfants étaient tellement heureux qu'ils lui sautèrent au cou en proclamant des merci à tout va. Finalement la journée se fini sans encombre et chacun put rejoindre sa chambre, éreinté et courbaturé.

Le lendemain, Maji parut plus joyeuse encore qu'a l'accoutumée, elle sautillait de partout, passant la serpillière tout en dansant et virevoltant, faisant la poussière, nettoyant les tables et les carreaux en chantonnant une douce mélodie qu'elle créait au fur et à mesure.

-Il c'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il de but en blanc, faisant sursauter la blondinette qui ne l'avait ni vu ni entendu. Un immense sourire enfantin bordé de joie et d'enthousiasme fendit son visage.

-Oh bah ça oui alors ! Onee-san et Onii-san on accepter de venir avec nous aux marchés cette après midi ! Shinji-nii m'a même promis qu'on irait s'acheter une robe ensemble !

Sanji fit la grimace à l'évocation de son frère aîné et détourna le visage, pas aussi heureux que sa sœur. Il leurs en voulaient.. A chaque fois qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave Sanji ne parvenait pas à intervenir correctement mais eux réglaient la situation en un rien de temps. Les voir lui rappelait à quel point il était faible et impuissant, il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Mais il était prêt à tout prou sa sœur. La voir si heureuse pour une simple sortie familiale lui réchauffait le cœur et il savait qu'il ne pourrait lui refuser.

C'est donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur que le petit quatuor monta à la ville resplendissante de lumière et de couleurs, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Maji sautillait de bonheur, en tête de la petite troupe, Sanji ne voulant pas s'écarter d'elle d'une semelle et les aînés à l'arrière, les couvant des yeux.

Cela faisait une heure qu'ils parcourraient l'allée, entrant dans diverse magasins mais ressortant toujours les mains vide. Alors qu'ils arrivait sur la place, il y eu une explosion. Le souffle les emporta et les pierres des bâtiments et de la route volèrent en éclat. Sanji ne voyant plus rien, sa tête le faisait souffrir, un liquide chaud coulait le long de sa tête et de ses jambes, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux tout était flou et la fumée ne l'aidait pas à y voir plus clair. Un bourdonnement sourd lui vrillait les tempes, les cris et les pleurs semblait venir de derrière une cascade. Il se releva, titubant, le cœur battant à tout rompre..

-Maji.. Où est Maji.. Murmura-t-il.

Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il était perdu, aucun des membres de sa famille n'apparaissait dans son champs de vision et il prit soudain peur. Il commença à courir à travers le champs de rire, sa jambe droite le faisant souffrir, ils les appelaient, hurlaient leur noms mais toutes les autres personnes autour de lui faisait de même et cela ne créait qu'un seul et même cri de désespoirs. Soudain une main s'abattit sur son épaule et un souffle saccadé se heurta contre sa nuque. Il se retourna brusquement et cru pleurer de joie en reconnaissant son frère mais son sourire disparu en voyant l'état pitoyable dans lequel il était.

-Sh-Shinji-nii ? E-est-ce que ça va ?

Le plus vieux l'attira tout contre lui, le serrant fort à lui en briser les os mais le blond ne dit rien, se sentant rassurer dans cette chaleur familière et apaisante.

-Onii-chan ! I-il faut retrouver Ranji-nee et Maji ! S'écria-t-il soudain en se retirant de son étreinte. Elles ont sûrement besoin d'aide ! Elles sont peu être gravement blessées ou peu être qu'elles nous cherchent !

Le travestie hocha la tête et tout deux décidèrent de se séparer pour élargir les recherches.

Shinji relevait des pierres, criait le noms de ses sœurs à s'en briser la voix et au bout de d'une longue demi-heure il aperçut l'éternelle chevelure de son inséparable jumelle. Il en fut tellement heureux et rassuré qu'il en oublia sa douleur et couru jusqu'à elle, cette dernière se retourna à l'entente de son nom et des larmes joies perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Elle était assise, tenant sa cheville qui avait changées de couleur et doublé de volume. Le jeune homme comprit rapidement qu'elle était cassée et prêta son épaule pour l'aider à marcher.

-Sanji va bien, il est partit à votre recherche, j'espère qu'il a retrouvé Maji ! Expliqua-t-il sommairement.

Ranji hocha la tête, ne voulant pas ouvrir la bouche de peur qu'un hurlement de douleur ne s'échappe, sa cheville lui faisait affreusement mal et des grava de pierre lui étaient rentrés dans la peau.

De son côté, le blondinet cherchait partout, le souffle raide et la démarche tremblante. Il ne les trouvait pas.. Ses sœurs.. Où est-ce qu'elles pouvaient être ? Il avait beau crier, hurler, s'arracher les cheveux de désespoir rien n'y faisait. Soudainement un murmure lui parvint. Tout d'abord il crut qu'il avait rêvé puis le son se reproduit. Il se retourna, cherchant tel un hystérique d'où est-ce qu'il provenait. C'est là qu'il la vit, sa sœur, sa jumelle, son bien le plus précieux, sa raison d'être. Elle était là, le corps ensevelit sous les gravats. Seul son bras droit et le haut de son buste était visible, une traînée de sang coulait de ses lèvres et sa main était prise de convulsion. Un doux sourire apparut sur son visage lorsque son frère se précipita à ses côtés.

-MAJI ! Tiens bon ! J'vais t'sortir de là ! Ça va aller, je suis là !

Il essayait de retirer ce bloc de pierre mais rien à faire, c'est à ce moment là que ses aînés arrivèrent, il retinrent un hurlement d'horreur et Shinji posa doucement sa sœur au sol, se précipitant auprès de son cadet pour tenter déplacer le bloc. Ranji ne cessait d'appeler de l'aide et finalement trois hommes arrivèrent et les aidèrent à le soulever. La petite fille hurla de douleur, un énorme tuyau de faire souder au bloc avait transpercer son ventre. Sanji écarquilla les yeux, ne voulant pas le croire, il tomba à genoux, d'abord immobile. Sa moitié leva son bras avec ses dernières forces et effleura sa joue.

-Tu voudrais bien.. Vivre pour nous ? S'il te plaît Sanji..

Le blondinet attrapa cette petite main frêle et blanchâtre qui était gelée par la mort.

-Je.. Je te le promets Maji..

La petite dernière de la famille sourit et sa main retomba, ses yeux devenant ternes et sa peau bien blanche et froide. Il y eu d'abord un lourd silence, puis les épaules du garçon se secouèrent de spasmes avant qu'un long cri de bête blessée raisonne à travers les ruines. Son visage était inondé de larme et ses membres étaient si lourd que ça lui en faisait mal. Ranji avait plaqué sa main contre sa bouche, secouant frénétiquement la tête alors que les gouttes d'eau s'écrasait sur le bitume. Shinji s'avança jusqu'à son frère et s'écroula, le prenant dans ses bras alors que le plus jeune commença à frapper son torse de toute ses maigres forces.

Maji fut enterrée dignement avec les autres morts de la haute ville, le maire n'avait fait aucune distinction, le coupable fut arrêter et lapidé avant même que le procès ne puisse avoir lieux.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Sanji sorti enfin de sa transe, son regard s'illuminant de nouveau, il attrapa ses quelques effets et en fit un balluchon qu'il accrocha à un bâton. Lorsqu'ils sorti de sa chambre, ses deux aînés accoururent et ne comprirent d'abord pas ce qu'ils faisaient puis lorsqu'ils saisirent, des larmes de douleur brillèrent dans leur yeux.

-J'm'en vais ! Déclara solennellement Sanji. A partir de maintenant je ne vous connais plus, à partir de maintenant je n'ai plus de famille ! Continua-t-il alors que des perles salées et fines se frayaient un chemin sur son visage. A partir de maintenant, je pars à l'aventure ! Fini-t-il.

Il parti en courant, le regard des son frère et sa sœur lui brûlant encore le cœur. Arrivé au port il vit un bateau de pirate et une affiche qui disait qu'il manquait des membres d'équipages. Il saisit sa chance, la tête droite, son cœur battant d'un rythme nouveau et ses muscles tirés vers le large. Il partait loin d'ici, il partait à l'aventure.

C'est ainsi que s'éteignit les souvenirs, les joies et les peines, la vie et la mort. C'est ainsi que disparut le passé de Sanji.

* * *

Je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite mais je planche sérieusement dessus. Dîtes moi dans une petite review vos impression et s'il y a des choses à améliorer ou modifier !

Je vous dis à la prochaine pour le chapitre 1 !


End file.
